


owl's love

by rose_1999



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_1999/pseuds/rose_1999
Summary: 17年的旧文。补档
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	owl's love

**Author's Note:**

> 体育器材室play  
> ABO 完全标记  
> PWP

离放学时间已经过了很久，天色已暗，就连留下练习到很晚的运动部也结束了训练，纷纷解散回家。偌大的体育馆暗了下来。  
器材室的门虚掩着。灯没有开，黑乎乎的看不到里面的情形，但门缝中透出几丝微弱的、似乎压抑着极大痛苦的呻吟。  
“唔……哈啊……”  
少年蜷缩着躺在几个随意垛叠起来的垫子上，他挣扎着尝试站起来，双腿却像棉花填充的，完全使不上力气。  
汗湿的黑发贴在额角，原本白皙的脸颊因过高的体温有些微红，全身热得快要蒸发了。腹中的翻滚越来越难以忍受，更可耻的是下体的器官已直挺挺地立了起来，硬得发疼，宽松的运动短裤都被撑起了明显的凸起。  
身体的异状对于赤苇其实并不陌生，但他从未想过有一天会发生在自己身上。  
其实刚才打练习赛的时候就有征兆了。大约在第二局赛点的时候，小腹忽而隐隐疼痛起来。但他并没有放在心上，只是归咎于中午为了节省买午餐的时间吃下的那个放了一天一夜的饭团。  
如果光是这一点还能解释得通的话，那么另一件事无论如何就十分蹊跷了。身为beta的他突然间对信息素格外敏感起来。自己的嗅觉仿佛一夜之间灵敏了几十倍，日常中原本几乎可以过滤掉的来自A和O的信息素气味从未如此强烈和“生动”过，以至于课间熟悉的alpha同学找他问问题的时候，他难得地礼貌地拒绝了对方，原因只是对方身上的气味令自己感到不适。  
回想起来，下午排球部训练的时候自己也有意无意地与大家，尤其是几个alpha队友刻意地保持了距离。第二局练习赛结束后，木兔给自己递了瓶宝矿力，说了句“辛苦了赤苇”，同时随手搭住了自己的肩膀。  
照理说，这种程度的身体接触在同队关系亲密的正副主将之间，是完全不足挂齿的。然而那时的赤苇不知吃错了什么药，像受惊的小鹿，立刻从座位上弹开，同时抬手打掉了木兔的手臂。  
直到发现自家王牌捂着手臂一脸错愕地看着自己，赤苇才意识到自己刚才做得太过分了，他慌忙开口解释：“对不起，木兔前辈，我不是故意的……”  
木兔摇摇头：“没事赤苇，我不知道你会那么反感肢体接触……下次我会注意的。抱歉啦。”  
目送自家队长转身若无其事地回到球场中央，向一群打打闹闹的一二年级嚷着“heyheyhey休息时间到了快给我滚去练习！”，赤苇原本向那个背影伸出的手又犹豫着缩了回来。他咬了咬嘴唇，跟了上去。  
就在刚才，木兔靠近自己的那一瞬间，赤苇只觉得浑身像是点着了一样几乎炸裂开来，满耳都是自己的心跳声。那股原本若有若无，令他嗅到就觉得心情舒畅的淡淡薄荷味，忽然变成了辛辣的烈酒，浓郁的气味浪潮几乎席卷了一切思维，大脑陷入了昏沉的漩涡……木兔拍在自己肩上的手掌传来的震动让赤苇猛然清醒过来，才会触电般地逃开。  
细心如自己又怎会漏掉了这个显而易见的细节？  
答案呼之欲出，虽然尽管知道了也对当下的状况没有任何帮助。  
赤苇的母亲是一名护士。小时候父亲常年出差在外，母亲在工作抽不开身的时候也会把自己带进医院里照顾。母亲的工作即是照顾一些体弱或是因疾病而发情期紊乱的omega。赤苇见过omega发情的模样——脸颊透着不正常的红晕，体温很高，眼睛湿润，身躯抽搐，发出痛苦的呻吟，信息素甜香的气味浓郁到对最迟钝的beta来说也清晰可辨——没错，和现在自己的情况如出一辙。  
这是极不寻常的。赤苇的父母都是beta，而他自己在十七岁之前也从未显露出任何第二性征分化的征兆。性别分化一般在十一二岁左右开始，大部分不会晚于十四岁。像自己这么晚的，着实算是极罕见的个例。  
可赤苇现在根本没有心思考虑这些。慌乱、紧张和恐惧填充了他的心绪。他努力地做了几个深呼吸，试图让大脑清醒一些，思索下一步应该采取的行动，就像在球场上注视着弹起悬在自己上空的球的时候。  
当务之急是想办法先离开这里。至于自己突然分化的事情，是向父母和队友们隐瞒还是坦白，之后再慢慢考虑也不迟。  
身上自然是没有抑制剂的。赤苇不禁联想起了自己见过的那些发情的omega，如果没有抑制剂或是来自alpha的爱抚，就要承受长达数小时的痛苦的折磨。这令他有种失足坠入深渊的恐惧。涌上大脑的热流让他几乎无法思考，身体渐渐地不再受自己控制。  
总之、先试着释放一回，说不定会好一些。  
用这样的想法说服自己，赤苇终于克服了最后的心理障碍，少年白皙修长、又因长期触球带着薄茧的手指颤抖着伸进了运动裤宽松的裤裆，隔着内裤握住自己挺立的性器。  
这之前赤苇从未尝试过手淫。他现在所做的事情也只是遵循着本能。笨拙地上下揉搓了几下，高热的性器就在自己手里跳动着释放了出来。  
“哈……哈啊……”  
赤苇伏在垫子上无力地喘息。队服的后背处被汗水浸渍了一大片，紧紧地贴在皮肤上，勾勒出的背肌优美匀称的线条微微上下起伏着。高潮的时候思绪一下子变得缥缈，灵魂仿佛被拆散了浮在空中。快感的余韵依然在体内扩散，赤苇睁开被泪水蒙住的眼睛，口中无意识地喃喃：“木兔前辈……”  
反应过来自己说了什么，赤苇由于极度的震惊和紧张捂住了嘴——尽管这里只有他一个人而已。  
但是想象就像野草，露出一点势头就会开始疯狂地滋长蔓延，怎么割也割不尽。木兔的薄荷味，他脱去上衣露出的上臂凸起的肱二头肌，他有力的手臂勾住自己肩膀的压迫感，他单纯率真却能够感染每一个人的笑容……赤苇无法控制自己不去想象木兔用他惯于扣球的右手伸进自己的衣摆抚摸他的身体，咬着他的耳垂，一边吐着气，一边轻声地说喜欢自己……  
“木兔、木兔前辈……”  
赤苇感觉自己湿了。一股温热的液体从身后隐秘的穴口涌了出来，浸湿了内裤。他试着将手指后移，指尖触到了穴口。赤苇闭着眼睛，将中指小心地探入那个地方。出乎意料的高热和湿润将他吓了一跳。他想象那是木兔的手指，仅仅是这个想象就让他更为兴奋起来。  
他喜欢木兔前辈。想要独占他的那种喜欢。  
起初只是见到木兔对着其他队友撒娇时会有些不满，直到他某日无意间看到 在天台一个omega对木兔告白的情景，强烈的嫉妒才令他意识到自己的心意。  
但他是beta。优秀如木兔这样的alpha不可能也不值得选择一个beta作为伴侣。那个脑子里只装着排球和烤肉的笨蛋好像对他自己究竟多么有人气毫无意识。赤苇费了不少心思才将那群苍蝇似的爱慕者从木兔身边赶走。但是他能将他一辈子拴在身边吗？木兔总有一天会结婚，会成家，会和他不认识的omega共度余生。他的人生轨迹不会再与一个叫做赤苇京治的beta有任何交集。  
明明只要再忍耐不到一年的煎熬，木兔毕业以后，这份注定没有结果的感情自然也会随着时间渐渐冲蚀。然而现在，自己成为了omega。这是不是也意味着，他有了陪伴在木兔身边的资格？哪怕只是一夜的床伴也好。  
赤苇晕晕乎乎地想着，一根手指渐渐无法满足食髓知味的小穴。他用手肘艰难地撑起上半身，借着从窗口透出的昏暗的光线在周围摸索。很快，便找到了目标。  
那是一截跳绳的手柄，粗细大约与两根手指的宽度差不多——尽管作为手淫用具的话塑料的柔软度尚欠缺，不过对于此时的赤苇来说已经足够了。  
他近乎急切地将那个东西塞进了自己叫嚣着不满的地方。大量淫液的分泌使得这一过程十分轻松。手柄上为了便于抓握设计的螺纹刮过内壁的快感让赤苇头皮发麻。为了速战速决，他咬紧了牙，咽下身体的淫荡带来的耻辱感，用力地用那个东西在体内旋转抽插起来。猛烈的快感让他浑身发软，颤抖的手指几次握不住滑腻的手柄，好在还有绳的部分留在体外。  
“啊啊……木兔前辈，要、要去了呜……”  
快速的抽插动作发出咕叽咕叽的水声。赤苇顾不得这些，他现在只想让自己赶快高潮，以减缓发情期的痛苦。  
“啊——”  
随着一声压抑的惊喘，前方的性器在没有被触碰的情况下射了出来，湿漉漉的沾满了手背。  
从高潮中回过神来的赤苇觉得大脑似乎清醒了一些，身上也渐渐有了力气。拉着绳子将手柄从穴内扯出，赤苇从上衣口袋掏出纸巾开始擦拭自己的体液，同时为刚才脑海中对前辈不敬的想法将自己狠狠唾弃了一番。  
走廊里隐隐传来的脚步声令赤苇有所警觉。他停下手里的动作，竖起了耳朵。  
脚步声离自己又近了一些。  
“赤苇？回去了吗？你东西没拿——”  
是木兔。赤苇忽然有一种冲上去将门反锁的冲动，但是已经晚了。器材室的门被推开，灯“啪”地亮了。  
他暗恋的前辈突然出现在门口离自己不到两米远的地方，面前的身影与刚才自己性幻想中的影像一下子重叠。  
明亮的灯光洒在身上的一瞬赤苇停止了思考，甚至忘记了穿好裤子。  
“赤苇？赤……”  
与此同时木兔也因震惊呆立在原地。他鼻翼怒张，脸上渐渐显出难以置信的神色。  
一股栀子花蜜的甜香味钻进鼻孔，很快充斥了木兔的整个肺部。毫无疑问是发情期omega散发出的信息素的味道。他转动灵活的脖子四下环顾了一圈，并没有找到第二个人。最后，他盯住了赤苇。  
“你是omega？”  
“我……”  
零点五秒的时间里赤苇的大脑飞速运转，终于还是没能想出一个可以搪塞过去的借口。他低下头避开尴尬的目光交接，轻轻点了点头。  
“可是你不是……哦是没带抑制剂吧？抱歉啊，我身上也没这种东西。我去帮你问问白福她们？”  
木兔回头就往外冲，跨出几步才想起其他人应该早就回家了。  
“谢谢……不用了，我没事。不过木兔前辈怎么这么晚还没有回去呢？”  
“都怪那个该死的老头子！训练一结束就把我抓出去好训了一通……”木兔闻言立刻咬牙切齿，气鼓鼓地撅起了嘴。  
“那还不是因为木兔前辈数学不及格。”  
“可恶不要说出来啊赤苇！”  
赤苇面无表情的脸嘴角微微扬起弧度。他不动声色地穿上裤子，站起身走到门口。“那么，明天见，木兔前辈。”  
他伸手欲接过木兔递给自己的包，忽然身躯猛烈摇晃，全身像是被人抽去了筋骨，控制不住地软倒下去。木兔顾不得从肩上滑落的包，慌忙伸手接住了对方，这才没有让他倒在地上。  
“赤苇！你没事吧？果然还是去医务室比较好……要不要叫救护车？”  
出乎木兔意料地，赤苇在他怀里猛烈地挣扎起来。  
“不要！不要碰我……”  
发情期的omega格外敏感，木兔身上浓烈的alpha信息素让赤苇浑身发软，被勉强压抑的情热更加剧烈地燃烧起来，穴口不由自主地又开始分泌滑液。  
然而罪魁祸首却没反应过来，木兔着急地用力按住赤苇：“不要动！我这就背你去医务室！”  
被猫头鹰的爪子死死钳住，赤苇停止了挣扎。他抬首无奈地望着木兔：“这个点校医也该下班了吧？”  
“对哦……”  
这一问倒是让木兔愣住了。“那该怎么办？发情期很难受的样子……”木兔下意识地认为自己不能将赤苇扔在这里不管。  
猫头鹰抓耳挠腮的模样令赤苇忍俊不禁。不知是哪来的勇气，他轻轻地开了口。  
“临时标记……可以吗？如果木兔前辈不介意的话。”  
临时标记，即alpha咬破omega后颈处的腺体并注入少许信息素的非插入标记行为，一般能持续数天。标记期间omega的身上会带有alpha的气味。  
“不，赤苇才是……不介意吗？身上带有我的味道什么的……会让别人误会的吧？”  
“完全不。”  
赤苇扶着门框背过身，解开衣领，露出后颈一片白皙。木兔咽了口唾沫，贪婪地注视着那个小巧的气味源。  
omega香甜的信息素如同一把钝刀割着他的神经。只要自己一低头就可以咬到那里。然后，哪怕自己顺势按住赤苇的腰要求完全标记，他或许也会本能地顺从自己……  
木兔甩甩脑袋，驱逐不该出现的绮思。他低头衔住赤苇的腺体。尖尖的犬牙稍一用力便穿透了那处细嫩的皮肤。尖锐的疼痛让赤苇不轻不重地惊呼一声。  
木兔急忙松口。两个渗出血珠的齿印，被白皙的皮肤衬托得格外刺目。  
“对不起、咬得有点重了！疼吗？”  
赤苇摇摇头。“这样就好。谢谢。”  
转过头来的赤苇脸上并无痛苦神色。木兔这才放下心来，替赤苇扣好衣领。  
“不过我从来也没有想到，赤苇居然会是omega……隐藏得真好啊。感觉窥见了不得了的秘密呢。”木兔发出小小的感叹。  
“不，”赤苇摇头，“我是刚刚才分化的。我之前一直是货真价实的beta。”  
这句话让木兔惊讶地睁大了眼睛。“哇……这么晚？”  
赤苇点点头。“我也从来没有考虑过这种情况。”  
“也是啊。不过……”木兔停下了扣衣领的动作，脸上的表情有些局促。“赤苇现在是omega了……排球部的话，打算怎么办？”  
是啊。自己现在是omega了。全新的身份亟待着自己适应。  
运动部一般是不招收omega部员的，况且是高手云集的枭谷男子排球部——不过也有例外。比如，音驹的正二传手孤爪研磨。  
“不会退部的。”赤苇微笑，他知道这只猫头鹰脑袋最担心的是什么。“我还想为木兔前辈托更多的球。”  
“太好啦！毕竟我果然没了赤苇就不行啊……”放下心来的木兔一秒钟脱离了消极模式，金色的眼睛放出光来。  
“那么，我就先走一步了。明天见，木兔前辈。”  
“等一下！”木兔忽然拉住赤苇的胳膊。后者这次倒是没有挣扎，只是转过头无奈地看着他，好似年轻的母亲无奈地看着在玩具货架前拉住自己衣角的小孩子。  
临时标记多少起到了效果，但如果再这么磨蹭下去，赤苇也不清楚自己会做出什么事来。  
“赤苇、还有一件事，我……”  
被那双仿佛能看透自己的灰蓝色的眼睛认真地注视着，木兔心虚地将头扭到一边，嘴唇嗫嚅着，似乎在下什么很大的决心。  
最后，他索性闭起眼睛，大喊道：“我喜欢你！所以，请和我交往吧！”  
“……”  
抱着必死的心态，死一般寂静地过了几秒钟，只听见赤苇一声轻轻的叹息。木兔慢慢睁开眼睛，紧张而疑惑地望着他的二传手。  
“哪怕木兔前辈这么说，我也不会答应完全标记的哦。”  
“不……”将赤苇的话反复嚼了几遍，终于回过味来的木兔慌忙摆着手连连后退，“我、我不是因为得知了赤苇是omega才跟赤苇告白的。”他有些激动地解释，“因为，赤苇明明只是beta，却这么帅气……我一直对赤苇……”木兔说着，声音渐渐小了下去。“我想……既然现在赤苇变成omega了，如果不马上告白的话，到时候赤苇被别的alpha抢走怎么办？”  
“木兔前辈……”这么确信一定会被答应，他究竟是哪里来的自信啊……赤苇腹诽。  
不过自己并不讨厌就是了。不如说是喜欢得要死。  
“赤苇、我……唔……”  
回答木兔的是一个吻。木兔凭借极好的反射神经，一手撑住墙，一手搂住赤苇的腰，这才没让忽然扑到怀里的黑发少年将两人一同带倒在地上。  
他的学弟显然是个接吻新手，根本不懂任何调情的技巧，只是环着他的脖子，像只幼犬似的对他的嘴唇乱啃乱咬。木兔张开嘴，赤苇的舌头顺势伸了进来。  
咽下了不知多少对方的津液，两人才恋恋不舍地分开，大口地摄取氧气。  
木兔感觉肩上一沉。赤苇把脸埋进他的肩膀，同时将整个身体的重量都挂在了他的身上。  
“我也……一直都爱慕着木兔前辈……喜欢，喜欢得快要死掉了……”  
“我、我会照顾你一辈子的，赤苇！”  
木兔觉得他快要哭出声了，从天而降的幸福甚至让他感到不真实。  
“那么，是木兔前辈把我弄成这个样子的。木兔前辈可要好好负起责任来。”  
“标记我吧。”  
耳侧传来清晰的字眼，木兔一团浆糊的大脑瞬间回复了意识。“赤苇……你知道你在说什么吗？”  
“我很清醒。请标记我……木兔前辈。”说罢他皱起了眉，将身体往右挪了一点。“木兔前辈，你的东西顶着我了。”  
“啊……哦！对不起！”木兔红着脸急忙道歉。可是现在的赤苇怎么看都不像是清醒状态的样子。  
“木兔前辈不是刚刚才说过要照顾我一辈子的吗？”赤苇抬起头与他平视，细长的眼睛带上了几分狡黠。“而且我和木兔前辈也没法就这样各回各家吧。”  
木兔低头瞥了一眼两人裤裆处撑起的帐篷。都这个地步了不解决掉也说不过去……  
他一咬牙，将赤苇打横抱起，环顾了一下凌乱狭小的器材室，把赤苇放在了垫子上。木兔迟疑着，伸手去解赤苇的衣服。  
“慢着……”赤苇突然开口，木兔像被发现的小偷似的缩回了手，不安地注视着对方，“门……把门关了。”  
木兔松了口气。他起身走到门口，门锁有些生锈，试了几次也没能关上。索性飞起一脚，门“砰”地狠狠撞在了门框上，没再弹开。  
“灯最好也关了。”  
“哦……可这样我就看不清赤苇的脸了。”  
猫头鹰的夜视能力不是很好的吗？  
“开着灯的话，我会害羞，所以……”  
于是最后还是关了。  
木兔眨了眨眼睛，适应了黑暗，小心地靠近地上的赤苇。起初只是模糊的轮廓，不过他慢慢地能辨别出对方的眉眼。视觉的弱化加强了其他感官，空气中信息素的味道更浓郁了。木兔清晰地听见自己急促的心跳。  
A和O对彼此有着天生的吸引力。但这与他们彼此之间的吸引相较，又算得了什么呢？  
赤苇已经剥掉了自己的上衣，正在脱裤子。木兔也脱掉了外套垫在赤苇身下，好不让两人的体液在软垫上留下痕迹。  
“木兔前辈知道怎么做的吧？”  
虽然黑暗中看不清楚对方的表情，但赤苇知道那只迟钝的猫头鹰一定红透了脸。  
“唔……生理课上有教过。”  
赤苇的裸体合宿泡澡堂的时候他就观察过，对方身高和自己差不多，骨架刚好小了一圈。修长有力的身体，能隐约看出肌肉线条却不会太过凌厉。但他却没有注意过赤苇的皮肤原来这么光滑细腻，那副在男生中显得清秀的眉眼在微弱的光线中显得柔和，越发令自己移不开眼。  
他伸手触摸对方的裸体，像是擦拭一件精美的艺术品。  
“噗……哈哈哈……木兔前辈，住、住手，好痒……”  
被摸到肋下的时候赤苇控制不住地笑出了声，开始扭动身体，不过很快就变成了呜咽声，木兔的手指碰到了挺立的乳珠。  
“！不……”对方似乎觉得光是用手指玩弄那里还不够，竟低下头用嘴唇覆住了赤苇的乳尖，婴儿似的吮吸起来。  
赤苇捂住嘴才没让呻吟溢出。柔嫩敏感的乳尖被粗糙的舌舔弄的感觉既羞耻又愉悦，令他产生哺乳般的错觉，不由自主地挺胸将自己更深地送入对方口中。  
舔完一边再换另一边，似乎要把他的胸部吸空才肯罢休。木兔终于餍足地从赤苇胸前抬起头，后者有些害羞地将头扭到一边。  
“木兔前辈是小宝宝吗……”  
“可是赤苇的这里特别好看，像生日蛋糕上的樱桃。”  
赤苇的脸比樱桃还红。“现在可没有奶给你吃。”  
“没关系。”木兔舔了舔上唇，“很美味哦。”  
这句话让赤苇脸上发烫。虽然对方是自己无数次在梦里和自慰时的幻想对象，自己也早就做好了觉悟，但真和本人荷枪实弹地做起来，果然还是会觉得害羞。他在木兔的注视下，缓缓地分开双腿。  
不久前刚扩张过的小穴一张一合，仍在不断涌出的爱液汇成一股细流，散发出omega的芬芳气息。  
木兔看得直了眼。“赤苇的这里好湿……好厉害……”  
“接下来该怎么做，需要我教你吗？”赤苇的音调变得沙哑，不知是因为情欲还是害羞。  
木兔摇摇头，喉结上下滑动，低头扶住自己坚硬如铁的性器，将头部抵在omega娇小的入口处。  
那里很湿很滑，进入并不容易。木兔尝试了几次，不是因为紧张滑脱，就是由于硕大的头部卡在了外面。他着急起来，后背沁出薄汗。  
alpha的笨拙和紧张倒是让赤苇放松了不少，他忍住笑安慰木兔：“慢慢来，别急，不用太顾虑我。”  
木兔深吸一口气，一手扶住赤苇柔韧的腰，一手握着自己硬得发痛的肉棒，猛地一用力，终于挤入了头部。  
赤苇与此同时发出一声痛呼。对方小心地按摩两人的结合处，一点一点地向深处推进。进入头部之后事情就简单了许多，穴口被撑开的痛楚也渐渐淡去，转而被酥麻和被填满的满足感所替代。  
初经人事的小穴无师自通地含住了入侵者，就像锁孔找到了匹配的钥匙，严丝合缝地贴在一起。  
赤苇体内的湿软温暖再次让木兔有一种飘忽的虚无感。直到对方催促地捏了捏他的肩膀，他才如梦初醒，咬牙开始抽送。  
alpha硕大的硬物不断地撑开内壁，omega贪婪的小穴被一次次地填满，赤苇的上半身被颠得不断晃动，口中随着木兔进出的频率间或泄出甜腻的呻吟喘息。  
“哈……舒服吗？赤苇……”  
“很舒服……木兔前辈……”  
木兔像是得到了奖赏，进出的动作更加用力，每次都顶弄到更深的地方。赤苇的呻吟带上了泣音。  
“木兔前辈……好、好深……”  
赤苇抬头与木兔的视线相对，那双清澈漂亮的金色双瞳酷似某种食肉猛禽的眼睛，在黑暗中发着微光，注视着自己的目光认真又深情。他努力挺起上半身，搂住对方的脖颈向他索吻。  
回应他的是一个绵长到让人窒息的深吻。呻吟声尽数被堵在了口中。  
忽然赤苇呼吸一窒，木兔感觉到内壁不正常的挤压，急忙停下动作询问他发生了什么。  
赤苇将手指放在嘴边，做了个噤声的手势：“好像有人。”  
木兔立刻安静下来。昏暗狭窄的器材室里只听得到两人的呼吸。果然有轻轻的脚步声从走廊另一端传来，听声音似乎还不止一个人。  
两人吓得大气也不敢喘。直到脚步声远去了很久，木兔才小心翼翼地问道：“走了吧？”  
赤苇迟疑地点了点头：“应该是……”  
两人一致决定速战速决，小小的插曲并没有过多地影响兴致。赤苇用力咬着嘴唇，不让自己发出声音。  
木兔看着心疼，他将右肩凑向赤苇：“咬我吧。”  
赤苇摇摇头。“你这条手臂可是我们队的支柱，咬坏了可不好。”说着，轻轻地偏头咬住木兔的左肩。  
“赤苇……”木兔一边大开大合地动着腰，一边在赤苇的耳边低声说道，“我好喜欢你。”  
然后他感觉深处涌出了更多液体，温暖地浇灌着他的肉棒。赤苇的身体在颤抖，不知是不是在抽泣。  
“我也最喜欢你了，木兔前辈。”他听到赤苇轻声说。  
循着本能，木兔终于找到了赤苇体内深处隐秘的入口。作了一个深呼吸，他用力地将自己挤了进去。  
“唔……”与痛楚一同而来的电击般的快感从尾椎冲上大脑，赤苇下意识地用力咬住了木兔的左肩。  
alpha的结开始形成，木兔被死死地卡在赤苇体内。这是为了让omega顺利受精而进化出的适应机制。体内成结也是完成标记的象征。  
同时，给双方带来的是极致的快感和满足。  
射精的过程很漫长，一般要持续几分钟。赤苇的身体随一股股射进体内的滚烫的精液一阵阵抽搐，木兔扶着他的腰，安抚地不断亲吻他的嘴唇。  
完成了使命的结渐渐消失，alpha充血的性器软了下去。意识终于回到了身体里。木兔一离开，精液和淫水的浑浊的混合物就从半张着的小穴中大股地流了出来。木兔慌忙地从背包里寻找纸巾，为赤苇擦去涌出的液体，却越擦越多，后来大多是自己的精液。  
“射了好多呢，木兔前辈。”  
“///不要说……”木兔涨红了脸，“我、我扶你去清理掉。”  
“抱歉，”赤苇伸手交给木兔，“弄脏了前辈的外套。”  
木兔看了看沾满了两人体液的外套，“啊……那个完全没关系！洗洗就好了，大不了我回家就和老妈解释说溅上了墨水什么的……”  
木兔扶着赤苇去卫生间清理干净自己射在里面的东西以后，两人穿上衣服，走出了校门。木兔的外套洗干净之后用塑料袋装了塞进包里，他身上只穿着一件T恤，好在天气不冷。  
“这样一来赤苇就是属于我的人了呢……”木兔凑到赤苇背后，嗅了嗅他的腺体，果然闻到了一股两人信息素糅合在一起的气味。他闻了闻自己身上，也是相同的味道。“总感觉好神奇啊！”  
“嗯。”赤苇停下脚步，转身看着他浅笑了一下。“请多指教，光太郎君。”  
！！！  
赤苇扔下受到1w点暴击石化在原地的木兔，自顾自地往前走去，不过很快就被咋咋呼呼的猫头鹰追了上来。  
“好过分啊赤苇！突然叫我名字什么的……”明明H的时候都没有这么叫过我……  
“那以后果然还是叫木兔前辈？”  
“不不不！请务必多叫几遍！”  
“不要。”  
“///再多叫几遍嘛！赤苇苇苇苇——”  
……  
天渐渐地黑透了。一对鸺鹠从树洞里探出毛茸茸的小脑袋，亲昵地交颈磨蹭，互相梳理羽毛。  
哎呀，正好是猫头鹰发情的季节呢。

fin.

①鸺鹠：一种小型枭类，感兴趣可以百度一下图片，非常可爱！！

小剧场1（兔赤的场合）  
木兔（忽然想起了什么）：“对了！赤苇是不是会怀上小宝宝？”  
赤苇：“大概吧。”  
木兔：“不要这么一副事不关己的样子啊！听说生孩子很痛……赤苇不要生孩子好不好？”  
赤苇（笑）：“我倒是挺期待一个和木兔前辈的孩子的。一定长得很像木兔前辈。”  
木兔：“啊……长得像赤苇的小宝宝……”  
赤苇：“不是现在啦。我怀孕了不能上场比赛怎么行？”  
最后好好地吃了药【x

小剧场2（枭谷三年众的场合）  
训练结束后。  
木叶：“木兔那家伙人呢？”  
小见：“我听到他说去找赤苇了。”  
木叶（疑惑）：“赤苇？赤苇不是说他不舒服先回去了吗？”  
猿代：“但是我记得他没拿包，应该没有离开才对。”  
此时一二年级和非正选已经都离开了。众人等待了一会儿，并没有看到他们的正副队长。气氛陡然安静。  
木叶（沉思）：“不是我瞎说……体育馆的怪谈你们听说过吗？”  
鹫尾：“没有。”  
木叶（绘声绘色）：“据说在五年前，一位omega女教师因为家庭不和，曾经吊死在体育馆的一根梁柱上。就因为这事体育馆整整关了半年，请了好几波人来驱邪，最后把那根柱子拆了才算罢休。不过，那位女教师的魂魄似乎还一直在这附近游荡，每到夜深人静的时候，就冲年轻健康的alpha男学生或是男老师下手……说不定木兔他已经……”  
小见＆鹫尾：“……我不信。”  
猿代：“而且木兔那家伙是个白痴吧，听说鬼都怕白痴。”  
木叶：“你们真没劲！去找找他在哪不就知道了？有线索吗？”  
小见（迟疑）：“好像去了那边？”（指走廊）  
于是众人走到门口，恰好听见了木兔的声音：“我喜欢你！所以请和我交往吧！”  
木叶：“……”  
猿代：“……”  
鹫尾：“……”  
小见：“……感觉听到了不得了的事情？”  
木叶：“问题是，对象是谁？”  
猿代：“我猜是赤苇。”  
鹫尾：“赤苇吧。”  
接着走廊那头传来窸窸窣窣的说话声，距离太远听不清说了什么，但似乎的确是木兔和赤苇。接着就是“砰”地一声，器材室的门被摔上了。  
气氛再次陷入一片死寂。几分钟后，不知是谁起头吸了一下鼻子，接着，抽泣声此起彼伏地响成了一片。  
木叶（抹眼泪）：“木兔他……他终于开窍了……可急死我了……”  
小见（擤鼻涕）：“是啊……本来还以为……直到毕业都没机会看到他们俩……”  
猿代（掏纸巾）：“忽然有种……儿子长大了的感觉……”  
鹫尾（向猿代借了张纸巾）：“本来还想着什么时候撮合他们一下……”  
四个人抱头痛哭。  
木叶（吸鼻子）：“对了，你们有没有闻到奇怪的味道？”  
鹫尾：“……好像是有。”  
猿代（皱眉）：“omega？难道说木兔他不是和赤苇？”  
小见：“……啥也闻不到。不是很懂你们alpha，一个个都跟狗似的。”  
木叶（惊）：“难道木兔他瞒着我们在外边偷偷有了omega？”  
鹫尾：“……我觉得木兔不是那种人。”  
小见：“就算我们没发觉，赤苇不可能察觉不到才对。”  
猿代（打哈欠）：“总之先回去吧……明天还有早训呢。这事到时候再问他不就行了？”  
众人离开。

第二天一早真相大白，大家吃了一惊之后纷纷发誓为赤苇保守秘密，并表示了祝贺。  
“木兔！今晚的烤肉你请定了！拉上音驹的一起！”  
“啥时候结婚啊你俩！”

happy end.

**Author's Note:**

> ＊不要问我为什么木兔是薄荷味的我也不知道  
> ＊单纯觉得在H的时候还坚持叫木兔前辈的赤苇特别可爱www  
> ＊猫头鹰们谈恋爱真甜啊……


End file.
